Estampa navideña
by THEBIGBANGATTACK1
Summary: No quise quedar mal con un fic para la temporada, cómico segun acostumbro, y este lo publiqué el año pasado en el otro foro... una reflexion sobre el significado de la Navidad desde el punto de vista del mundo DB. Yo reconozco los derechos de autor de Akira Toriyama y socios y únicamente uso a los personajes con fines de diversión. Un saludo y sean felices.TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

**Estampa navideña.**

_Volví con un breve fic navideño que se me ocurrió el año pasado, y que lo publiqué en el otro foro. Mi clásico estilo humorístico ambientado en DBZ, así que les garantizo algunas carcajadas. Recuerden que todo lo relacionado con "Dragon Ball" es propiedad de Akira Toriyama y socios, lo que uso para divertirme con todos ustedes._

Unos meses después de los terribles sucesos con Majin Boo, el mundo se dispone a celebrar la Navidad con alegría, como si no hubiera pasado nada malo. En _Capsule_ se preparaba una fiesta por todo lo alto… aunque el "Rey de la casa" no parecía nada contento.

Ya quita esa cara de _"Grinch"_ amargado y sonríe por favor —le reprochó dulcemente la mujer de su corazón, acomodándole cuidadosamente y con cariño el cuello del suéter nuevo—, ¿qué van a decir nuestros amigos?

¡Bah!... nuestros amigos… —él rezongó a modo de respuesta, alejándose de ella con un poco de brusquedad y cruzándose de brazos cerca de la puerta —… querrás decir los parásitos que siempre vienen a molestar porque no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer.

Vegeta… —Bulma lo imitó con estilo, lanzándole una mirada de irritación—… ¿hasta cuando dejarás de ser un antipático antisocial?

Tal vez… hasta que me muera —replicó el Príncipe Saiyajin guardándose una sonrisa de lado. A pesar de los años, su pareja seguía viéndose bastante graciosa cuando pretendía copiarle el modo.

Bueno, pues ya te moriste dos veces y sigues igual de intratable —le recordó en tono de sabihonda, tratando de no reírse por su comentario absurdo, y mejor optó por ignorarlo para acercarse al closet y escoger su vestuario—. Veamos… — concentrando su vista en el repertorio de prendas finas—… ¿me pondré el vestido rojo o el blanco con azul?... Mmm… tal vez luzca mejor con el que tiene estampado de nochebuenas.

Bien, como la familia estaría lo suficiente ocupada con los preparativos de la dichosa fiesta, al Príncipe le pareció más que conveniente echarse una _"siestecita mañanera"_ con su amante mujer, al cabo que en esos momentos la ropa era lo que menos le estorbaba, viéndose tan bien con la bata de baño como sin ella.

Bulma… ¿por qué no mejor te pones al natural para mí y mandamos a todos al carajo? —le dijo seductoramente al oído, abrazándola por detrás y atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

Vegeta… —Bulma dejó escapar una risita coqueta. Le agradaba tanto que él tomara la iniciativa—… vas a estropear el suéter que te tejió mi mamá con tanto cariño.

¡Bah!, ya me hará otro… —agregó sin dejar de ceñirla, tomándose algunas libertades con ella—. Parece que tu madre no se cansa de perder el tiempo en tonterías.

Se enredaron en un abrazo apasionado, y ya no faltaba nada para que se tiraran a la cama cuando…

¡Oye, mamá!... ¡Mamáaaa! —Trunks abrió sin más ni más la puerta, sin detenerse a pensar que podía descubrir allá adentro—. Dice la abuela que… —y los ojazos azules casi se salen de sus órbitas al cachar a sus progenitores en pleno _"agasajo"_… su pobre madre semidesnuda y su padre abusando de eso—. Estee… —tartamudeó asustado y, así como entró, así salió de la habitación, moviéndose tan veloz como le permitía su _Ki_ —… ¡Yo no vi nada! — alcanzó a decir antes de marcharse intempestivamente como alma que lleva el diablo. El severo gesto que le lanzó su papá le dio a entender que le esperaba un castigo mayúsculo por andar de metiche.

¡Trunks!, ¡¿cuántas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar?! —le gritó un enfurecido Vegeta al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer a Bulma en la cama, más su reacción fue tardía, pues el niño ya había escapado. La dama se cubrió en un santiamén con una toalla, visiblemente avergonzada porque su retoño los hubiera descubierto así—. ¡Pagarás por esto, miserable mocoso del demonio! —exclamó desde la puerta.

Es hijo tuyo, Vegeta, no lo olvides —le puntualizó su compañera al recuperarse de la impresión, para después agregar en tono serio y formal —. Pero tienes mucha razón, debemos hablar con ese jovencito sobre el respeto a la privacidad de sus mayores.

¡Con una mierda! —gruñó el Príncipe y prefirió salir del cuarto por la ventana… se le habían quitado las ganas.

¡Nada más no se te ocurra largarte lejos y dejarme plantada!, ¿me oíste? —Bulma le gritó con fastidio desde el interior, no muy contenta que la dejara así—. ¡O te dejo sin _"postre"_ después de cenar!

Unas horas más tarde, en cuanto el Sol se ocultaba por el horizonte, ya se encontraban los invitados en _Capsule_.

¡Pero que linda decoración, es tan moderna! —dijo Milk, halagando la ornamentación de la sala.

¿Verdad que sí está súper? Mi abuelo y yo la diseñamos, la hicimos y la colocamos… y sólo tardamos una hora en hacerlo todo —afirmó Trunks con orgullo.

Que suave… —Goten no pudo evitar abrir la boca con asombro, e inmediatamente le cuestionó a su progenitora con duda—. Oye, mamá, ¿por qué nosotros no tenemos un árbol así de grande?

Fue Gohan quien le contestó.

Eso es muy simple, Goten, nosotros vivimos en el monte Paoz y los árboles abundan por allá —le dijo con sinceridad y en tono bastante amable, y posteriormente se dirigió a su novia, la cual los acompañaba como varias veces, con una entonación algo más cariñosa—. Videl, ¿vamos afuera?... hace un poco de calor aquí adentro.

Claro, Gohan, lo que te parezca mejor —le contestó la muchacha con una linda sonrisa en el rostro.

A de ser por la calefacción —dijo Bulma muy sonriente, recibiéndolos a todos con su amabilidad característica, como toda buena anfitriona—. Pero adelante, por favor, están en su casa.

Gracias, Bulma —le contestaron los jóvenes al unísono, y se dirigieron al jardín por la puerta trasera.

Goten y Trunks también fueron al jardín, para encender cohetes, divertirse con otros "juguetes didácticos" y huir de Marón, la hija de Krilin y Jūhachigō. Sus ráfagas de _Ki_ podían ser más impresionantes que eso, pero los dos niños tenían cara de éxtasis por el colorido de la pólvora. Y los demás invitados conversaban animadamente entre ellos, recordando algunas de las cosas hilarantes que habían vivido en el transcurso de sus años de amistad. Únicamente faltaba Gokú para completar el cuadro.

Por cierto, Milk, ¿dónde está Gokú? —le preguntó Bulma con curiosidad luego de quince minutos de charla.

Ese Gokú… —la aludida resopló un poco, algo resentida porque su marido la hubiera dejado ir sola con sus hijos—… me dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer antes de llegar acá. ¿Creerás eso?

Vaya, parece que Gokú nunca va a cambiar —opinó Krilin en tanto que Jūhachigō puso los ojos en blanco por una fracción de segundo, y se fue con su hija rumbo al patio a ver los cohetes que quemaban los pequeños Saiyajins.

Por cierto que también Vegeta y Pikoro estaban en la reunión, aunque se mantenían alejados del resto según su costumbre. Y El Príncipe ya devoraba sus sagrados alimentos, un tentempié antes de la cena para tenerlo tranquilo, en tanto el namek sentía que se le revolvía el estómago de sólo verlo comer, aunque agradecía internamente que ese desconsiderado mostrara más educación que la que tenía su otrora compatriota.

¿Acaso los Saiyajins no dejarán nunca de tragar como cerdos? —aun así, no pudo dejar de echarle en cara su falta de cortesía para con los invitados.

¡Mph!, si los demás no comen me tiene sin cuidado —contestó después de engullirse un buen filete—. Es mi casa y en ella hago lo que yo quiera.

Tú siempre igual, ¿verdad? —observó con sarcasmo el verde alienígena.

Y a mucho orgullo —puntualizó el de levantada cabellera, zampándose una gran hamburguesa de un solo bocado.

Oye, Vegeta — Krilin se les había acercado cautelosamente, dedicándoles a ambos una sonrisa tímida en cuanto le prestaron atención, y dirigiéndose al superior de la casa en tono respetuoso—, ¿ya tienes listo el discurso para Gokú? —le preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

El ceño del Príncipe se hizo más fruncido… si pueden imaginárselo de otra manera, y el chaparrito dio un paso atrás ante ese gesto de coraje. ¡Maldita la hora en que aceptó algo semejante, y todo por ese imbécil de Kakarotto!

Aunque no se visitaban con frecuencia, los guerreros _Z_ no habían perdido contacto. La excepción son Chaozu y Ten Shin Han, a quienes no les habían vuelto a ver el pelo desde hacía un buen rato. Al acercarse las festividades de fin de año, Gokú fue a visitar a todos sus amigos para que se reunieran en _Kame – House_, y así decidir donde realizarían la celebración de Nochebuena y Navidad. Incluso Vegeta estuvo presente, a insistencia de Trunks… bueno, en realidad Bulma y sus "visibles influencias" lo "convencieron" de ir, pues la científica no quería quedar mal con sus _"amiguis"_.

Bueno, amigos, entonces… —preguntó Gokú con amabilidad después de que ya se encontraban todos completos—… ¿dónde será adecuado efectuar la fiesta de Nochebuena?

Que pregunta, Gokú… —observó Oolong en tono de sabihondo—… _Capsule_ es el mejor lugar de todos los que conocemos.

Decidió guardar silencio en cuanto sintió sobre él los fieros ojos negros del Príncipe… nunca faltaba un bocón lengua larga.

Claro que no hay problema por ello, amigos —respondió Bulma muy sonriente y quitada de la pena—. A mi mamá le dará mucho gusto tener invitados, y a nosotros nos agradaría recibirlos… ¿verdad que sí, Vegeta? — y miró fijamente a su concubino, dedicándole unos "ojitos tiernos".

¡Mph! —rezongó éste por respuesta, cruzándose de brazos en señal de desagrado… ¿Por qué su mujer insistía en involucrarlo en todo lo relacionado con esas basuras?

¡Pero mira qué bien, Vegeta! —le sonrió Gokú muy complacido, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda en señal de contento. Y Goten y Trunks chocaron las manos, visiblemente emocionados ante la idea de cenar bien y desvelarse juntos, todo con el permiso de los adultos—. ¡Siempre he dicho que eres un buen sujeto!

Kakarotto… —le dijo ásperamente el de cabellera en punta, echando lumbre por las pupilas y apartándose bruscamente de él—… no es por lo que tú crees…

Bueno, Vegeta, eso no importa… —el de alborotados cabellos se encogió levemente de hombros, sin molestarse en lo más mínimo por ese gesto—. Tú bien sabes que puedes contar con mi amistad incondicional, y que guardaré tu secreto hasta la tumba.

El Príncipe puso gesto de perplejidad e incredulidad al mismo tiempo, abriendo los ojos hasta abarcar la amplitud de su frente… ¿qué tonterías estaba diciendo ese insensato?

¿Eh? —le preguntó tratando de disimular la duda y la curiosidad—. Oye, Kakarotto, ¿de cuál secreto estás hablando?

Vamos, Vegeta, si lo digo dejará de ser secreto —contestó Gokú con gravedad, empleando un inusual tono de formalidad.

Los demás los miraron alternativamente… hasta Pikoro pareció interesado por lo que ese Saiyajin mal encarado guardara en el fondo de su alma.

¡Bah, sólo sabes balbucear estupideces! —rezongó recomponiendo inmediatamente el ceño fruncido, empleando una entonación de ironía—. Yo no tengo ningún secreto.

Así me parece mejor —su ingenuo interlocutor sonrió nuevamente—. Nadie debe enterarse… únicamente los mejores amigos comparten ese tipo de cosas —puntualizó con sencillez.

¡Qué amigos ni que la %$#*&, Kakarotto! —el Príncipe le gritó con bastante enfado, levantándose en la punta de sus botas para verse intimidante—. ¡Tú y yo no somos nada!

Vamos, Vegeta, no tienes porqué exaltarte así —Gokú le pidió calma con las manos, en seguida de hacerse _"chibi"_ por un instante—, estamos cerca de la Navidad y es un tiempo donde debe reinar la armonía y la paz.

¡_"Paz"_ es lo que te voy a dar si no cierras la boca! —el agresivo Saiyajin le amenazó con el puño cerrado, sin disminuir su enojo en lo más mínimo.

OK., OK., en cuanto pasen las fiestas navideñas nos damos toda la _"paz"_ que quieras… —agregó el ingenuo Saiyajin volviendo a sonreír—. Pero para esa noche te tengo el mejor regalo que alguien puede darle a un amigo —indicó con entusiasmo renovado—, y puedo asegurarte que ni Bulma podría darte un obsequio tan especial.

¡Jah!, ¿y se puede saber que es eso tan especial de lo que hablas, Gokú? — intervino la aludida en tono ofendido ante esa observación errónea—. Yo conozco a Vegeta mejor que nadie, por algo tenemos una relación y vive conmigo como mi marido —le puntualizó enojada, blandiendo su dedo índice a una distancia peligrosa de el rostro de su amigo.

Yo no digo que no le conozcas, Bulma —observó Gokú con cordialidad, mirando a su amiga con amabilidad—, es sólo que, entre Saiyajins, compartimos muchas cosas propias.

Al altanero Príncipe volvió a brotarle un signo de interrogación en lo alto de la cabeza, y casi se le va la quijada al suelo… ¿qué él y Kakarotto compartían muchas cosas? ¿Cuándo había hecho algo semejante con ese idiota? En su razonamiento, únicamente con Bulma comparte algo más que palabras, y con su hijo Trunks aprovecha buenos momentos de entrenamiento y, ¿por qué no?, alguna que otra travesura al estilo real _(jejeje, cualquier travesura que no fuera en su contra estaba bien)_.

¿Eh? —asombrado como pocas veces, Vegeta se quedó sin habla por unas centésimas de segundo, para posteriormente recuperar su gesto acostumbrado—. Oye, Kakarotto, ¿qué tantas necedades dices? —le reclamó en alta voz.

Oh, vamos, Vegeta —le dijo el aludido con timidez, carcajeándose un poco—, sabes que entre Saiyajins podemos agredirnos, pero jamás nos haremos daño de verdad… al menos que nos provoquen como hicieron ese Brolie o Turles… —opinó mencionando a esos dos tipos que les causaron problemas en el pasado.

O Nappa y Raditz —Krilin intervino sin que nadie le pidiera su opinión.

Krilin, es mejor que cierres la boca y no hables —Jūhachigō le criticó en tono de mando, haciéndolo callar al momento.

Bulma se veía molesta y contrariada… ¿así que Gokú creía conocer perfectamente a Vegeta y, encima de todo, decir que podía regalarle algo mejor? Ya verían todos de lo que ella era capaz… nadie mejor que los Briefs a la hora de mostrar su afecto mediante obsequios.

Muy bien, Gokú, muy bien —la científica se dirigió a su amigo en tono de completa seguridad, lanzándole una mirada desafiante—, ya verás que el regalo que Vegeta va a darte es mucho mejor que el que tú le vas a dar a él.

¿¡Qué que!? —el aludido casi se la quiere comer con los ojos… a veces era mejor que su mujer no le ayudara—. ¡Oye, Bulma!, ¿por qué mierda dices que voy a darle un regalo a Kakarotto? —le reclamó con visible enfado—. ¡Yo nunca voy a hacer eso, y digo nunca!

¡Jah!, ¿¡acaso piensas dejar en mal a tu mujercita!? —ella le contestó de igual forma, plantándosele de frente—. ¡Vas a darle un regalo a Gokú porqué yo lo digo, y punto!

¡¿Por qué tú lo dices!? —la vena en la amplia frente de Vegeta palpitó con más furia—. ¡Ya veremos si lo logras!

Discutieron como cinco minutos hasta que, al final, Vegeta se marchó furioso después de dirigirles a todos una mirada de cólera. Gokú se sentía muy optimista y halagado ante la perspectiva de recibir un presente de parte de su amigo y camarada, el Príncipe de su raza.

Dime una cosa, Gohan, ¿por qué los adultos son tan complicados? —le preguntó Goten a su hermano mayor en cuanto vieron al "patrón" de _Capsule_ salir disparado al firmamento. Ellos, los más jóvenes, habían decidido salir de la casa y sentarse en la playa con el señor Tortuga, llevando también a la pequeña Marón.

Créeme, Goten, de verdad, yo aun no los entiendo —suspiró el aludido con resignación, cargando a la niña que se había dormido.

Oye, Gohan… ¿qué tú no eres ya un adulto? — observó Trunks un tanto burloncito.

Al pequeño Saiyajin de cabellera lavanda no le preocupaba mucho el que su papá se haya marchado de esa forma tan precipitada. Le preocuparía más si no se hubiera puesto al tú por tú con su mamá, porque eso podría significar que se volvería como el señor Gokú con su esposa, y él no quería un papá tonto que se dejara mandar.

¡Mph! —gruñó el de levantada cabellera después de ese lapsus hacia atrás en el tiempo—, ya lo verás a su tiempo —y le dedicó a Krilin una mueca de disgusto —. Así que desaparécete de mi vista hasta que llegué la hora… —y en seguida se le dibujó una sonrisa ladina en el rostro, señal de que alguna idea macabra cruzó por su mente—… Supongo que a la hojalata que tienes por mujer no le gustaría verte pelón otra vez…

Eee… sí, claro, lo que digas —el pequeño guerrero interpretó correctamente esa amenaza, y se alejó presuroso del anfitrión, dirigiéndose al jardín para alcanzar a su familia.

Los dos extraterrestres lo siguieron con la vista hasta que se perdió tras la puerta corrediza, y Vegeta soltó la carcajada socarrona que había estado guardándose. En cuanto Oolong y el maestro Rōshi, los cuales estaban entretenidos con una de sus picarescas revistas edición especial, le escucharon reír como antaño, decidieron que lo mejor era también salir al área del patio. Un poco más tarde, quizá media hora después, Trunks fue a jalar a su padre para llevarlo con él… Pikoro ya se había adelantado al percatarse que el infante iría a importunar a su altivo progenitor.

¡Venga, papá, vamos a quemar cohetes! —dijo el chiquillo emocionado al tomarlo por la manga del suéter—. ¡Ya verás que es muy divertido! —le aseguró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

¡Con una mierda, Trunks, no me fastidies! —le espetó al tiempo que se soltaba con brusquedad de su agarre—. Sabes muy bien que tonterías como esas no son para mí —y se acomodó la prenda con algo de parsimonia.

Bueno… mamá me dijo que… —el niño no se mostró ofendido por ese trato y optó por cambiar de estrategia, imitando casi a la perfección el gesto de puchero que su progenitora le dedicaba a su padre cuando quería sonsacarle algo —… ibas a jugar conmigo, así como el señor Gokú juega con Goten.

Para buena suerte de Trunks y no tan buena para Vegeta… a lo lejos se pudo percibir un pequeño _Ki_ elevándose. Bulma salía en ese preciso momento de la cocina, llevando otro gran servicio de botanas para sus invitados, y se percató que su cónyuge se estaba comportando muy majadero con el hijo de ambos. Con una chispa de enfado en sus ojos azul cielo, le dio a entender a su Príncipe lo mal que le iría si su pequeño retoño lloraba ese día. Y él no estaba de humor para soportar un pleitecito nocturno con su mujer, más, aparte de todo, la sola mención de su némesis le irritó excesivamente.

¡Está bien, maldita sea! —resopló y le dio un zape muy "suave"—. ¡Muévete ya que no tenemos toda la noche para eso! —y lo empujó "cariñosamente" hacia la puerta —. ¡Y no digas el nombre de Kakarotto en mi presencia!

El muchachito cambió el gesto por uno más alegre, y corrió presuroso hacia el jardín. Bulma suspiró aliviada por ese cambio en Vegeta, y se dispuso a seguirlos para así continuar con la atención a sus amigos; aunque no fuera de lo más amoroso, al menos aceptó ir a jugar con Trunks. Al final, casi todos los presentes en la celebración quemaban luces de bengala en el jardín posterior de _Capsule_. El Príncipe Saiyajin no podía negarse que, ver a su heredero así de jubiloso a su lado, le llenaba el corazón de una calidez agradable. Y su compañera le obsequió una _"botanita"_ especial para saciar su apetito feroz, regalándole un disimulado guiño de complicidad que lo hizo enrojecer levemente por una fracción de segundo.

¿Lo ves, Goten? —dijo el pequeño heredero de _Capsule_ a su amigo, con una gran sonrisa de orgullo—. ¡Te dije que mi papá sabe quemar cohetes mejor nadie!

¡Órale, Trunks, es cierto! —exclamó el niño de cabellos alborotados sin disimular su asombro, mientras dirigían la vista al cielo, admirando el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que Vegeta encendió con su _Ki_—… Está súper…

Más que súper… —afirmó el de cabellos lavandas sin borrar la sonrisa.

Hasta Jūhachigō veía asombrada a la bóveda celeste… nunca hubiera imaginado que ese mono salvaje era un buen padre, a su manera. Marón parecía extasiada en los brazos de su pequeño progenitor, señalando el firmamento.

¡Mira, papi, son muchas luces!, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con inocencia, lanzándole una tierna mirada infantil.

Así es mi niña —le contestó Krilin dedicándole una sonrisa y acariciándole una mejilla—, muchas luces de bellos colores.

Oye, Vegeta —está vez fue Gohan quien se dirigió educadamente al noble Saiyajin adulto, aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos—, creo que mi papá no ha de tardar en llegar, así que… ¿no te parece conveniente repasar el discurso que vas a dedicarle?

¡Mph!, ¡pamplinas! Esa m#$%& es pan comido para mí… —refunfuñó después de tragarse sonoramente el último bocado de nuggets que su cónyuge le había servido—. Aunque no me hace nada de gracia decir babosadas —puntualizó con visible irritación.

Videl se encontraba junto a ellos, tomada del brazo de su novio, y ocultándose disimuladamente tras él… dijera Bulma lo que dijera, ese marido suyo le daba algo de miedo por ser tan cascarrabias.

¿Acaso te lo aprendiste de memoria? —Gohan miró a su interlocutor con asombro, maravillado por su gran retentiva—. Caramba, Vegeta, en serio me sorprendes.

¡Qué va! —el alzado Saiyajin aceptó el cumplido sin cambiar el en tono altanero de su voz—. Sólo hace falta un pequeño detalle… —admitió muy quitado de la pena.

¿Y cuál es? —preguntó dudoso el joven Saiyajin.

Escribirlo —respondió con sarcasmo, aguantándose las ganas de carcajearse una vez más como desequilibrado. Los jóvenes por poco se azotan dé la impresión.

Como los demás aun estaban entretenidos con la iluminación y no les dedicaban atención, no se habían dado por enterados de esa amable charla. El hijo mayor de Gokú recuperó el equilibrio, y enderezó cuidadosamente a su novia.

¡Vegeta, qué gracioso eres! —el adolescente se carcajeó tímidamente por unos segundos, rascándose la nuca de una manera muy similar a como lo haría su padre—. Porque… sí estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —preguntó, ya no muy seguro de que en realidad se tratara de un chiste por parte del Príncipe Saiyajin.

¿Acaso alguna vez he cometido semejante imperfección? —el aludido lo miraba con aire de disgusto, y le levantó la voz—. ¡El Príncipe de los Saiyajins no hace bromas, nunca! —para inmediatamente puntualizar en tono de burla, cambiando momentáneamente el gesto por uno de sarcasmo—. Solamente el idiota de tu padre se dedica a hacer ridiculeces.

Y ahora sí, ante semejante exclamación, todos se fijaron en ellos.

Eto… —Gohan decidió pasar por alto esa pequeña ofensa hacia su progenitor y sonrió para disimular… No sería nada prudente retar a Vegeta en plena fiesta, considerando que a su madre, a Bulma y menos a su padre, les parecería lo correcto. Además era una fecha muy especial y su novia estaba presente—. Y, dime… ¿en dónde vas a… escribir el discurso? —le preguntó tratando de retomar el tema inicial de su diálogo.

¡Bulma! —por toda respuesta, el Príncipe llamó "cariñosamente" a su mujer—, ¡hagamos ese maldito discurso de una vez por todas! ¡Sabes que estas ñoñerías terrestres me purgan!

La aludida estaba a su lado en un santiamén… con lápiz y papel en mano.

¡Ush, Vegeta, siempre es lo mismo contigo! —la científica le contestó con la misma "ternura", lanzándole una breve mirada de molestia… todo por no querer hacerlo cuando era prudente—. Pues díctame ya que no tenemos toda la noche.

Nos evitaríamos estas idioteces si no fueras tan… —él le regañó sin mucho tacto.

Ya luego hablamos de eso y comienza de una buena vez —ella le interrumpió con impaciencia—, que no me pagas por hacer de secretaria.

… —por un segundo pareció que Vegeta le diría a Bulma algún otro improperio de su repertorio, más se lo pensó mejor y aclaró ruidosamente su garganta antes de empezar a hablar en un tono exageradamente formal—. "Estimado… Kakarotto"… —y volvió a carraspear, como si tuviera algo atorado en la garganta—… "bla, bla, bla, bla… y bla, bla, bla, bla…" —agregó un tanto socarrón. Su mujer le dirigió una mirada de duda por esas locuciones, y, al ver que iba a proseguir con el dictado, se encogió levemente de hombros y continuó escribiendo— "… y, para finalizar, he de decirte que…" —un nuevo carraspeo de contrariedad, por lo que diría la final— "te respeto… casi como si… fueras mi… hermano" —finalizó silenciando un bufido de irritación—. ¿Contento? —y volvió a mirar a Gohan con desagrado cuando se dirigió nuevamente a él, cruzándose de brazos como acostumbraba—. Te dije que un discursito de mierda es algo "papita" para mí.

Estee… —el muchacho parpadeó de incredulidad por todo lo que escuchó, en tanto su novia tenía la boca abierta de asombro—… Es el discurso más… enternecedor… que he oído en toda mi vida —sonrió en un gesto que pretendía ser tan amable como los de su progenitor.

El arrogante Príncipe Saiyajin arqueó una ceja. O ese mozalbete se hacía el tonto o lo era de verdad.

Bulma —nuevamente se dirigió a su consorte con algo de aspereza, mirándola de reojo—, transcribe ese texto en tu computadora… y cambia las palabras "estimado", "respeto" y "hermano" por otros vocablos más fuertes.

Ajá… ¿y qué hago con todo el "bla, bla, bla, bla"? —ella le cuestionó con ironía y enfado… tenía que ser el amargadito _"Grinch"_ de su marido el que pusiera el desorden.

Ahí le pones todas las frases altisonantes que creas adecuadas… tú sabes hacerlo bien —él le contestó encogiéndose un poco de hombros, sin cambiar el tonito mordaz.

¡Amigos, ya estoy aquí! —en ese momento escucharon una voz conocida que les saludaba con mucha amabilidad y entusiasmo… Gokú llegaba montado en la Kinton para no utilizar su _Ki_—. ¡Vegeta, hola! —y saludó a su compatriota agitando la mano con emoción—, ¡tengo tu regalo esperándote en…! —más, por andar distraído, fue a chocar estrepitosamente contra un extremo de la barda perimetral de _Capsule_, abriendo en la misma un boquete de considerable tamaño. Todos cerraron los ojos ante el estruendo que se ocasionó y la nube de polvo que se levantó.

¡Oh, ese imbécil! —Vegeta se jaló el rostro con una mano sin poder ocultar su rabia, en cuanto la polvareda se disipó y pudieron comprobar la magnitud de los daños—. ¡Rápido, Bulma! —le urgió a su esposa retornando la vista a ella—, hay que hacer algo… esa pared está grave.

Los demás se les adelantaron, y se dirigieron presurosos hacia donde Gokú, sobándose la cabeza y acomodándose el cuello, salía de entre los escombros.

¡Gokúuuuu! —Milk fue la primera en llegar a su lado, aunque, en lugar de abrazarlo porque seguía con vida, le reclamó visiblemente enfadada—, ¡tenemos casi dos horas esperándote! ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?

De verdad lo siento mucho, Milk —le respondió sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa—, pero eso no puedo decírtelo… es una sorpresa para Vegeta y no quiero que se arruine.

¡Papá, papá, papá! —el pequeño Goten se abalanzó a sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, impidiendo así que su mamá volviera a importunarlo con sus preguntas—. ¡Hubieras visto los fuegos artificiales, papá! —le dijo emocionadísimo—. ¡El tío Vegeta es un experto en…! —más olvidó el nombre del arte de realizar cohetes y toda clase de artilugios con motivos de diversión, así que volvió la vista hacia su compañero de travesuras para preguntarle con entonación dudosa—… Oye, Trunks, ¿cómo me dijiste que se llama eso que se hace con la pólvora?

Pirotecnia, Goten, se llama pirotecnia —y el niño Saiyajin de cabellera lavanda imitó a la perfección la mueca que antes había hecho su propio padre, jalándose también la cara con una mano ante la poca lucidez de su amigo.

¡Eso, eso, eso! —dijo el chiquillo de alborotados cabellos retornando a sonreír, mirando a su papá una vez más—. ¡El tío Vegeta es experto en pirotecnia!

Oye, Goten, eso suena interesante… —le dijo Gokú a su hijo con alegría, para después poner su acostumbrado gesto de incomprensión cuando no conoce de un tema—… pero, ¿qué es?

Todos los presentes perdieron el piso muy al estilo anime… incluso Goten estuvo a punto de caer, pero afortunadamente su padre lo traía en brazos. Al instante Vegeta se incorporó de un salto, con Bulma a su lado.

¡Kakarotto, eres un idiota! —le gritó rabiosamente, luciendo amenazadoramente grande por unos segundos.

¡Gokúuuuu! —le reprochó su amiga al mismo tiempo, exhibiéndose tan terrorífica como su esposo.

Vaya, ustedes dos sí que son un moderno matrimonio en sintonía —observó el aludido dedicándoles una gran sonrisa, a pesar de que la pareja lo fulminaba con una mirada asesina.

¡Eso a ti te vale $%&#! —Vegeta se exaltó más por esa expresión de ingenuidad… casi se lo quiere comer vivo.

¡Mira lo que le hiciste a mi pared, Gokú! —la de cabellera azul le señaló el boquete, hablándole a su amigo con bastante irritación—. ¡No tienes idea de lo que costó arreglarla después de la última vez que Trunks la rompió, de eso hace quince días!

Vamos, Bulma —Gokú puso gesto de extrañeza ante esa declaración, en tanto el pequeño Trunks se hizo el desentendido—, si lo que les sobra en _Capsule_ es dinero.

Si yo no me refiero al dinero, tonto —le aclaró ella en tono de disgusto, agitando una mano para expresar lo poco que le preocupaba la "lana"—, eso me tiene sin cuidado…

Y, ¿entonces, cuál es el problema? —él le interrumpió sin dejarla terminar.

Es que es nos fue difícil conseguir albañiles… gracias a mi querido marido aquí presente —Bulma respondió empleando una entonación de estar hastiada, lanzándole a su consorte una mirada enfadada.

¡Bah!, ¿acaso tú crees que me hizo gracia que esa bola de mamarrachos se te quedaran viendo como zopencos cuando decidiste nadar en la alberca, y precisamente en ese día? —el aludido le reclamó bastante alto… a veces su mujer era bastante exhibicionista a pesar de ser ya una mujer madurita y con compromisos—. Agradecidos deberían estar de seguir con vida después de semejante atrevimiento —agregó un tanto irónico.

Vamos, papá, ya bájale a tus celos tontos —Trunks intervino en la charla de los mayores sin que nadie le pidiera su opinión, empleando un fastidioso tono de sabihondo muy al estilo de su progenitora y no midiendo las consecuencias de sus palabras—. Mi mamá no va a cambiarte por un albañil inútil aunque él sí trabaje… bien que te prefirió por encima del tío Yamcha y ni siquiera aceptó la propuesta del Supremo Kaio para… —la mirada que le lanzaron sus padres le indicó que se había pasado de la raya, por lo que decidió sonreír avergonzado —. Perdón, yo sólo decía…

Trunks… te conviene mantener la boca cerrada y no hablar si nadie te lo ha pedido —le dijo Vegeta con severidad, empleando un tono bastante agrio—. Espero no se te haya olvidado que todavía tienes cuentas pendientes conmigo, endemoniado mocoso —le recordó hoscamente.

Pero, papá —el niño se quejó en tono emberrinchado… no podía permanecer callado con facilidad—, eso ya me lo están descontando de mi mesada.

Jovencito, tu padre no se refiere a eso —Bulma habló igual de seria, mirando a su hijo con una inusual severidad.

¿Pues qué fue lo que hiciste, Trunks? —Goten preguntó ingenuamente como quien no quiere la cosa, sabedor de que su compañero de juegos es todo un tornado incansable—. ¿Es por lo qué me contaste que viste en la…?

¡Cállate, Goten, cállate! —y el aludido le tapó la boca apuradamente, volviendo a sonreír abochornado ante el inminente regaño que le darían sus papás.

Trunks… — Bulma pareció a punto de estallar de rabia y Vegeta no se quedó atrás, empezando a elevar su _Ki_ hasta hacer temblar un poco los edificios. Su primogénito había sobrepasado los límites, así que bien merecía un correctivo.

Mamá… — el "angelito" agachó la carita para ocultar su temor… el castigo que le daría su madre le parecía más espeluznante que pasarse el día entero con su padre encerrado en la cámara de gravedad —… es Nochebuena.

¡Chicos, la cena está lista! —la señora Briefs se asomó muy a tiempo, aunque ella no lo supiera, para evitarle a su adorado nietecito un regaño mayor—. ¡Todos pueden pasar!

¡Qué bien, la cena! —Gokú se lanzó al interior sin esperar que se lo repitieran dos veces—. ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!

¡Oye, Kakarotto, recuerda que mi porción es la más grande! —y Vegeta fue tras él para no permitirle comer más de lo que le correspondía, olvidando momentáneamente el coraje que le ocasionó su sucesor… mañana sería otro día, y lo reprendería con un entrenamiento intensivo por seis meses en el desierto, privándolo de sus diversiones.

¡La cena, síiiii! —Trunks soltó un suspiro muy bajo de alivio… por lo menos esa noche tendría su última cena asegurada, pues su abuela le había salvado la vida. Se encarreró junto con Goten para seguir a sus padres.

Bien, amigos, por favor siéntanse como en su casa y pasemos a cenar —y Bulma también recuperó la calma y la expresión bondadosa en un santiamén, dirigiéndose amablemente a todos sus invitados—, o esos cuatro tragones acabarán con todas las viandas.

Gohan prefirió mantener la compostura al comer dado que Videl aun no podía ocultar su asombro ante la forma en que los Saiyajins devoran los alimentos, y el muchacho no quiso ser descortés con la joven.

_Nota: Primera parte, a mi parecer bastante divertida con todas y cada una de las peripecias de nuestros personajes favoritos por celebrar una Navidad como la mayoría de la gente. Sabemos que en Japón tienen otra cultura y otras creencias, más ya han entrado en lo cosmopolita y han adoptado costumbres de Occidente, así que démonos una idea de como sería para el mundo de "Dragon Ball" la celebración de estas fiestas. Un saludo y esperen la siguiente entrega._


	2. Chapter 2

**Estampa navideña (parte 2).**

La cena fue estupenda, y todos alabaron la buena cocina de la señora Briefs. Obviamente que gran parte de ella fue devorada por los hombres más fuertes del Universo y sus pequeños vástagos… ellos no escatiman en comida, menos en una buena comida. Pero sería mucho pedir que Vegeta se quedara con los amigos de su mujer en la sobremesa, así que, en cuanto terminó de engullir su grandísima porción y sin despedirse de nadie, se alejó hacia el balcón principal de la casa, quedándose allí apoyado en el barandal, mirando hacia el oscuro firmamento… esa infinidad de estrellas podrían haber sido suyas si no hubiera sido por un malnacido. Unos diez minutos sintió la llegada de alguien a sus espaldas… tenía compañía.

Kakarotto… ¿por qué insistes en molestarme? —dijo irritado sin volver la vista—. Que te quede claro de una buena vez que tú y yo no somos amigos.

Bueno, Vegeta, eso lo dirás por ti —le puntualizó Gokú con amabilidad. Se había acercado sigilosamente a su camarada mientras los demás cantaban villancicos—. Para mí eres un buen amigo… desde que te conocí, cuando llegaste a la Tierra como un asesino, has cambiado mucho —recordó en tono algo nostálgico—. Han pasado varios años…

¡Mph! —bufó el aludido para expresar su desacuerdo—. Puede que tengas razón en parte, Kakarotto… aunque eso no significa que haya olvidado la humillación a la que me has sometido desde esa ocasión —y está vez sí lo miró, echándole una mirada asesina—. Es algo que no te perdonaré nunca.

¡Qué sentido eres, Vegeta! —el más ingenuo de los Saiyajins le sonrió tímidamente a su interlocutor—. Mira, mejor vámonos ya… —agregó recuperando un poco la mesura —… recuerda que tengo una sorpresa que darte, y no quiero indiscretos que la echen a perder.

El Príncipe lo observó escrutadoramente.

Kakarotto… ¿es en serio lo qué dices? —le preguntó con duda—. Mira que si se trata de una de tus ridículas bromas…

Vamos, vamos, Vegeta, espera y verás que no es broma —afirmó Gokú sin cambiar el rostro formal—. Me costó mucho conseguirlo, pero ha valido la pena.

Y sin darle tiempo de rezongar otra vez, le tomó por el hombro y se tele transportaron lejos de _Capsule_. Sus pequeños hijos se percataron de su repentina ausencia y ambos se lanzaron hacia el balcón, interrumpiendo el tercer villancico que entonaban los demás.

¡Papá!, ¡papáaaaa! —exclamó Trunks mirando hacia todos lados.

¡Papáaaaa! —Goten le imitó.

¿Qué sucede, Goten? —preguntó Milk con preocupación al aproximarse a ellos.

¡Mi papá se fue con el tío Vegeta! —dijo el chiquillo, en tanto su amiguito afirmaba con la cabeza.

Tranquilízate, mamá, seguro que papá llevó a Vegeta a ver su regalo —Gohan intervino para apaciguar a su progenitora, palmeándole el hombro con cariño y hablándole con calma—. Ya volverán.

Oye, Gohan, ¿tú sabes que le va a regalar Gokú a Vegeta? —Bulma intervino a su vez, pues también se había acercado al escuchar la exclamación de su retoño, y aun seguía intrigada por saber cuál era el presente secreto de su amigo para su marido.

No, Bulma, no lo sé… —le respondió éste encogiéndose levemente de hombros—. Recuerda que es un secreto y no se lo dijo a nadie.

De seguro tú sí lo sabes, ¿verdad, Pikoro? —la científica no quedó conforme, y se dirigió al namek en tono de súplica.

En eso te equivocas, mujer —expresó el aludido con parquedad e indiferencia, y con el gesto insoldable que suele tener—. No lo sé, y aun si lo supiera no te lo diría, pues un secreto es un secreto.

¡Oh, ya veo! —la dama suspiró derrotada… le comía la curiosidad por saber cuál era ese fabuloso obsequio que superaría a lo que ella le tenía preparado a su Príncipe—. Es una pena que se vayan a perder los postres… Trunks, Goten, creo que mejor regresan adentro que ya vamos a servir el pastel —mencionó al final como quien no quiere la cosa, recuperando un poco la compostura e indicándole a su hijo lo que debía hacer.

A veces tengo la ligera impresión de que Vegeta sí aprecia a mi Gokú —opinó Milk suspirando de igual forma… casi era seguro que sus esposos no regresarían pronto. Gohan y Pikoro también entraron siguiendo a los niños.

Más de lo que crees… —afirmó Bulma en voz muy baja—. Bueno, ¿quién quiere otra taza de ponche? —preguntó alegremente volviendo al comedor.

Entre tanto, los Saiyajins adultos arribaron en una zona montañosa y nevada, muy alejada de la civilización. Una ventisca soplaba a su alrededor y afortunadamente iban lo suficientemente abrigados para aguantar el frío

Bueno, ya estamos aquí —indicó Gokú con su aire de inocencia, admirando el paisaje por un momento—. Ahora, Vegeta, acompáñame por favor.

¿Dónde mierda estamos? —preguntó el Príncipe con desconfianza, echando un vistazo a su vez hacia todas direcciones tratando de reconocer el lugar.

Estamos muy cerca de la Capital del Norte, por eso esta nevando —respondió el de alborotados cabellos, moviéndose entre la nieve y alejándose lentamente de la posición donde llegaron—. Tenemos que apurarnos o ella puede cobrarme el doble por la tardanza —agregó un tanto preocupado.

¿Qué te…? —el de levantada cabellera parpadeó por una fracción de segundo, más caminó detrás de su camarada—. Oye, Kakarotto, ¿a qué carajo estás jugando?

No comas ansias, Vegeta —dijo cautelosamente y le señaló hacia adelante—. Mira, en esa cueva nos están esperando.

¿Y quién %&$#*+#… nos está esperando? —Vegeta no pudo controlarse más y vociferó enojado, sin medir los efectos que podría ocasionar un alarido como ese.

¡Shh, Vegeta, no grites así o puede caernos una…! —Gokú le hizo la observación con seriedad volviendo la vista a él, más se puso momentáneamente pálido —… ¡avalancha! — y apuró el paso—. ¡Corre, Vegeta, corre! —exclamó sin detenerse.

Al ver la nieve que se le venía encima, el Príncipe no lo pensó dos veces y lanzó un disparo de _Ki_ que la fundió enseguida… pero el agua fría lo cubrió de golpe, dejándolo completamente empapado.

¿¡Pero qué…!? —obviamente que todo esto lo tomó por sorpresa y le caló hasta los huesos— ¡Me lleva la #$%&! — bramó una vez más, elevándose un poco como para escurrirse.

Vegeta… yo te dije que no gritaras —Gokú le habló con amabilidad desde la entrada de la cueva—. Veo que no fue una buena idea derretir la nieve con tu _Ki_… —y sonrió grandemente al notar el estado en el que se encontraba su colega—… ahora te encuentras mojado.

¡Kakarotto, mantén la bocota cerrada o te mato! —Vegeta le rezongó aterrizando a su lado, transformándose en _SS_ por unos segundos para secarse con el calor que emanaba de su propio cuerpo.

Una voz salió del interior de la cueva, una voz bastante aguda.

Gokú… ¿ya estás aquí? —preguntó la vocecilla.

¡Ah, hola, Uranai Baba! —saludó amablemente el aludido—. Sí, ya estoy aquí.

La pequeña y anciana vidente se apareció montada sobre su bola de cristal.

Vaya… puedo ver que trajiste a Vegeta como lo habías prometido —observó la veterana con agudeza.

¡No que va, vieja bruja, soy una ilusión! —dijo toscamente el mencionado, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a la adivina con bastante desagrado—. ¿Es que acaso no tienes ojos para ver bien? —le interpeló con arrogancia.

Veo que aun sigues siendo un inculto, Vegeta —Uranai Baba puso gesto de ofendida, hablando bastante molesta—. Creo que te hubiera servido más quedarte en el infierno, a ver sí así aprendías buenos modales.

¡Jah!, eso hubieran querido tú y muchos otros insectos pero, como bien puedes ver, no se les cumplió su caprichito —espetó el alzado Saiyajin en tono burlón.

Ya, ya, por favor, cálmense, es Nochebuena y no hay porqué discutir —intervino Gokú, pidiéndoles quietud con las manos—. Uranai Baba, tú ya sabes a que he traído a Vegeta.

De acuerdo, Gokú, pero ya sabes el precio de mis… —dijo la anciana mujer después de resoplar con algo de irritación. Así ya hubiera pasado al bando de los buenos, ese "Principito" descortés no se merecía nada de su parte.

Tú no te apures por eso —le interrumpió con amabilidad—, todo lo tengo arreglado como quedamos.

Bien, siendo así… —la madura mujer le lanzó una mirada escrutadora al Príncipe antes de decidirse—… síganme por aquí, caballeros, y no se detengan por favor —avanzando hacia el interior de la caverna sobre su bola de cristal.

Vegeta se sintió tentado por unos segundos de mandar a Gokú a la China…, dejarlo con la arpía habladora y fastidiosa, y largarse solo a su casa; pero la curiosidad fue más intensa… ¿Qué estupidez había cruzado por la poca masa gris del descerebrado de Kakarotto?, ¿qué era lo que le obsequiaría, tan único y especial? Se sonrió un poco al recordar el intento de discurso que le había dedicado a su _"best friend forever"_, imaginando las mejores frases de su repertorio para todo el _"bla, bla, bla, bla"_. Después de cinco minutos llegaron a una parte amplia y descubierta de la cueva, por donde se admiraba la oscuridad de la noche iluminada por las estrellas. Al fondo de la misma distinguieron el característico brillo opaco de las Esferas del Dragón.

¡Gracias, Uranai Baba, muchísimas gracias! —le dijo Gokú visiblemente feliz—. ¡No lo hubiera conseguido sin tu ayuda!

A Vegeta le dio un tic en la ceja. ¿Para que iba a utilizar las _"Dragon Balls"_ ese tarado sin lucidez? ¿Qué tenían que ver con el mentado obsequio que según iba a darle? Todo le pareció tan fuera de lugar, algo digno de alguien tan bruto como su némesis.

Oye, Kakarotto… ¿le pediste a esta rancia embaucadora que buscara las _"Dragon Balls"_ para ti? —habló con un toque de irritación en la voz —. El radar del Dragón de Bulma te hubiera ahorrado el trabajo…

Pero así Bulma se hubiera enterado de lo pensaba hacer, y no me dejaría en paz con sus preguntas, Vegeta. Y tú ya conoces como es de tozuda —respondió el aludido encogiéndose un poco de hombros—. Todo tenía que ser en secreto, y sólo pude confiar en Uranai Baba para este encargo tan especial.

Bien, bien, yo he cumplido con mi parte del trato, Gokú, así que espero mi paga el primer día hábil del siguiente año —intervino la veterana adivina antes de retirarse, elevándose con rapidez hasta salir de la oquedad—. Me voy ahora o Enma Daio – sama se enojará conmigo si lo dejo plantado con la cena —se explicó desde las alturas.

¡Descuida, Uranai Baba, y muchas gracias por todo! —el de alborotada cabellera se despidió de ella agitando la mano con entusiasmo—. ¡Dale mis saludos a Enma Daio – sama y te veo el año que viene! —en cuanto la anciana mujer se perdió de vista, se dirigió a su compañero de muchas batallas—. Bien, Vegeta, prepárate para ver tu gran deseo hecho realidad.

El Príncipe no salía de su asombro… ¿Kakarotto le pediría a Shenlong un deseo para él? Eso rayaba en la generosidad más habitual de Gokú.

¿Al fin te asesinaré personalmente? —el de levantada cabellera habló esperanzado, casi le brillan lucecitas en las pupilas—. ¿Me libraré de tu fastidiosa presencia mandándote directo a la tumba?

Oye… Vegeta… tengo entendido que dejaste de entrenar por unos dos meses después de que yo morí en el torneo de Cell —el de alborotados cabellos parpadeó con asombro—. Sé que me extrañaste, ¿verdad?

¿Que… qué yo te extrañé? —el tic en la ceja y la vena palpitante de la frente no se hicieron esperar—. ¿¡Quién mierda te dijo que yo te extrañé!? —y lanzó uno de sus acostumbrados gritos—. ¡Nunca hice ni haré algo semejante!

Vamos, vamos, Vegeta… —Gokú le sonrió una vez más con bastante reparo, haciéndose momentáneamente "chibi" ante semejante vozarrón—… no participaste en el torneo que organizaron con todos los peleadores de la galaxia… Aunque eran unos farsantes, a leguas se veía —como que meditó un poco en eso—, y por esa razón fue que enviaste al Trunks del futuro en tu representación —agregó a modo de observación, aunque sonó como si le estuviera reprochando un poco por esa falta de espíritu—. Yo lo vi todo junto a Kaio – sama, pues hicieron una transmisión mundial por televisión y tú no estabas ahí.

El noble Saiyajin casi echa lumbre por las pupilas.

¡Yo no envíe a nadie en mi representación, Kakarotto! —volvió a levantarse sobre sus botas—. ¡No seas tan bestia!

Ya, ya, bájale a tu enfado, Vegeta —dijo su interlocutor, pidiéndole calma una vez más con las manos—. De todos modos no te gustaría matarme tan fácilmente de esa forma —agitó su mano derecha, indicándole con esa seña de que eso no estaría correcto—. Aunque, si eso es lo que en verdad deseas…

Vegeta se calmó instantáneamente… en realidad no era eso lo que deseaba, pues internamente no le sería satisfactorio acabar con su rival de esa manera tan sencilla y sin nada de gracia.

¡Mph! —se cruzó de brazos y retomó el gesto serio y ceñudo que suele tener cuando está tranquilo—. Tienes razón en eso, Kakarotto, no me sería agradable acabar con tu mezquina existencia usando la magia.

¿Ves a lo que me refería, Vegeta? —observó Gokú ya más tranquilo y confiado—. Yo sé que tienes un deseo mejor que pedir, algo que te hubiera gustado realizar de verdad.

El Príncipe volvió a mirar a su némesis tratando de disimular su asombro… ¿qué tanto sabía Kakarotto de él? Eso era algo para preocuparse.

¡Sal de ahí, Shenlong, y cumple nuestro deseo! —en un santiamén Gokú invocó al gran dios Dragón, quien se presentó tan espectacular como acostumbra.

Díganme, ¿cuál es su deseo? —habló el dragón con su tono profundo y grave, serpenteando armoniosamente en el aire—. Les puedo cumplir dos deseos, siempre que estén al alcance de mi poder.

¡Shenlong, hola! —le saludó amablemente el de alborotados cabellos, como si fuera un amigo al que no había visto durante algún tiempo—. ¡Primero deseo le cumplas a Vegeta el gran sueño de su vida!... Y espérame aquí para el siguiente deseo —puntualizó sin dejar de sonreír.

Eso es muy fácil para mí —respondió el ser celestial, y sus rojas pupilas fulguraron por unos segundos—. El deseo ha sido concedido en este momento.

Súbitamente todo a su alrededor cambió; primero les rodeó una oscuridad total, para que poco a poco retornara la iluminación. Se encontraban en un lugar extraño, cuya decoración era completamente desconocida para Gokú… no así para Vegeta.

Disculpa la observación, Vegeta —dijo el ingenuo Saiyajin haciendo una mueca de desagrado—, pero aquí en Vegetasei no tienen buen gusto para adornar.

El aludido no podía dar crédito a lo que veía… era la habitación en donde había pasado sus primeros años después de que salió de los cuneros. La recordaba perfectamente. En ella recibió las primeras lecciones de vida cuando apenas había aprendido a caminar. Por cierto, ahora los dos vestían a la usanza acostumbrada de su planeta natal. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Príncipe Vegeta —dijo una voz desde afuera—, le aguardamos para la ceremonia y esperamos que la llegada de Kakarotto no le haya importunado.

Descuiden, pronto conduciré a Veg… al Príncipe Vegeta a la sala del trono —respondió Gokú atrancando presurosamente la puerta, sonriendo un poco nervioso—. Sólo tengan paciencia, por favor, pues el Príncipe está emocionado con todo.

Vegeta no salía de su asombro… ¿ceremonia, y Kakarotto le decía Príncipe con respeto? Si que era un sueño.

Eee… —se encontraba anonadado, y hasta se pellizcó con fuerza en un brazo para comprobar que no estuviera dormido.

Anda ya, Vegeta —Gokú le tomó con algo de cuidado por los hombros, sacudiéndolo levemente para que reaccionara—, ponte la capa y el escudo real que todos tus súbditos están esperando por ti.

Oye, oye, Kakarotto… ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? —le preguntó el de levantada cabellera con los ojos bien abiertos… el pellizco le había dolido mucho.

No, Vegeta, no fui yo; tú siempre deseaste ser coronado Rey de los Saiyajins en Vegetasei, y también ser reconocido como el Emperador Supremo del Universo —contestó su "colega" con simpleza, encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

Vegeta se colocó los atuendos que indicaban su linaje, y se dejó conducir por Gokú hacia la sala del trono. Todo el palacio estaba adornado en la forma que recordaba… el noble escudo de la familia real de Vegetasei en todas las paredes era la representación de su gran estirpe. Entrando al vestíbulo del monarca quedó más sorprendido, pues se encontraba llena de soldados de todas las categorías, algunos conocidos como Nappa, Raditz, Bardok y compañía, Paragus con Broly, Turles… todos se inclinaron respetuosamente al verlo llegar.

¡Salve, Príncipe Vegeta! —dijeron al unísono todos los presentes.

El Rey se encontraba sentado en el trono, el cual se ubicaba en el fondo del enorme salón. Les indicó con un ademán que se acercaran.

Vegeta, Kakarotto… —les habló cuando llegaron frente a él, y los dos se inclinaron respetuosamente—. Vegeta, hijo mío, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, eres un digno Príncipe de nuestra raza —el monarca se levantó para enderezarle y abrazarle—. Gracias a ustedes dos nuestro reinado es el más poderoso del Universo, y perdurará por siempre.

Vamos, vamos, Majestad, en realidad no fue nada —Gokú se inclinó un poco más para darle los honores correspondientes, guiñándole disimuladamente un ojo a su camarada, como para darle a entender que todo el protocolo le era muy soporífero—, era lo menos que debía yo hacer por mi planeta y por todos los Saiyajins.

Vegeta —el Rey enfocó una vez más a su hijo después de dirigirle a Gokú una breve sonrisa de conformidad—, ahora ya estás preparado para gobernar en mi lugar. Y Kakarotto será un buen consejero para ti.

Se quitó parsimoniosamente el escudo de su propia armadura y lo colocó en la de su vástago.

Soldados y todos los súbditos de Vegetasei… —se dirigió con gravedad y sobriedad a todos los presente —… vuestro nuevo Rey, y Emperador Supremo del Universo… el Rey Vegeta XXX.

¡Salve, Emperador Vegeta! —respondieron nuevamente al unísono, inclinándose al mismo tiempo para darle la pleitesía a su nuevo mandatario.

El Príncipe se debatió por unos segundos consigo mismo, sin saber si reír de gusto o llorar de alegría… Sí, uno de sus más grandes deseos infantiles había sido precisamente ese, el día de su coronación. Y por mucho tiempo mantuvo el sueño hasta que fue llevado a la fuerza con Freeza y rebajado a servirle como uno más de sus soldados; si bien le daba un trato preferente, no dejaba de ser esclavo. Su gran deseo se intensificó más por varios años, en todo ese tiempo que vivió al lado de su odioso captor, y, aunque su planeta y sus súbditos hubieran sido eliminados de una forma traicionera, seguía siendo el Príncipe de los Saiyajins y tenía que comportarse como tal, aguardando el momento justo. Algún día sería su día de gloria, se vengaría por todos ellos. Ahora estaba allí, como siempre lo había soñado. Y pensar que, a pesar de todo lo mal que se ha comportado con Kakarotto desde que sus caminos se cruzaron, al que sólo le regalaría un discurso insignificante y ofensivo, el muy estúpido cabeza dura seguía pretendiendo amabilidad para su persona, sin entender nunca que no sería totalmente de su agrado por el simple hecho de atreverse y llegar a ser más fuerte que él. Si que Kakarotto era un verdadero masoquista.

En honor del nuevo monarca se haría un gran banquete, así que ya se imaginaran una comilona con cientos de Saiyajins. Todos y cada uno de los presentes chocaron sus copas y bebieron a la salud de su soberano. Ahora se encontraban acomodados de acuerdo a su nivel, ocupando unas largas mesas llenas con bandejas rebosantes de platillos. Únicamente Gokú, al haber ascendido de puesto por decisión real, se encontraba en la mesa de honor junto a Vegeta y el antes Rey, zampándose los bocadillos como sólo él sabe hacerlo.

¡Chomp, chomp, chomp! ¡Pues la comida está buena, Vegeta! —dijo después de tragarse la gran porción que se metió a la boca, seleccionando lo que comería a continuación—. No sabe tan bien como la que me prepara Milk, pero por lo menos es comestible.

Kakarotto… —el Príncipe le reprendió viéndolo de muy fea manera… los modales nunca se le darían a ese tonto.

¡Ah, por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, Vegeta, hay un punto que debes tener presente con este deseo! —recordó el de alborotados cabellos después de unos minutos. No había parado de masticar ruidosamente.

… ¿Qué cosa? —el aludido se puso a la defensiva. Por alguna extraña razón, la conversación entre ellos no parecía ser escuchada por alguien más.

Bueno, como esto en realidad no fue lo que pasó aunque lo deseabas con todo tu ser, si de verdad piensas quedarte aquí en Vegetasei perderás todo lo que ganaste en la Tierra —le explicó con simpleza, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de su brazo.

¿Qué… qué dices? —el de cabellera en punta abrió los ojotes y dejó de comer—. ¿Te refieres a…? Es broma, ¿verdad, Kakarotto? —y su mirada se hizo escrutadora—. Recuerdo haberte dicho que no estaba para jueguitos tontos —le gruñó de muy mala manera.

No es broma, Vegeta, es real ahora para ti porque siempre lo deseaste —afirmó el de peinado punk encogiéndose un poco de hombros—. Pero este es tu deseo, no mío; así que no tengo porqué estar aquí… —y se levantó de su silla con intenciones de retirarse—. Permiso, Majestad —despidiéndose formalmente del Rey, padre de su amigo—, tengo otras obligaciones que cumplir —y apartándose rápidamente de la mesa.

¡Oye, Kakarotto!, ¿a dónde crees que vas? —Vegeta se levantó también para impedir que Gokú se le escapara, y ya pensaba ir tras él cuando…

¡Salve, Emperador Vegeta! —dijeron todos los Saiyajins, incorporándose de sus asientos para presentarle sus respetos.

¿Ocurre algo, Vegeta? —le preguntó su padre con extrañeza.

Eto… no, no es nada —tartamudeó el aludido un poco perplejo, se le había olvidado en donde estaba—. Sólo necesito… aclarar unos asuntitos con Kakarotto —carraspeó para disimular.

Bien, hijo, adelante… ahora tú eres el Rey y debes tomar tus propias decisiones y asumir lo que te corresponde —dijo el Rey en tono solemne y sobrio.

Recorrió el comedor en tanto los soldados seguían inclinados. Era tan agradable para su ego, pero las palabras dichas por su némesis lo dejaron intranquilo. Detectó su _Ki_ y llegó en donde se encontraba… la torre más alta del castillo.

Vegeta… el paisaje de Vegetasei tampoco era bonito —dijo Gokú al sentir su presencia, guardándose un suspiro y volviendo la vista para mirarlo de frente por última vez—. Bueno, es hora de irme.

¡Mierda, Kakarotto, explícame a que te referías con lo que me dijiste allá abajo! —el Saiyajin de peinado de flama le reclamó airado—. ¡De ninguna manera voy a dejarte ir sin que me aclares todo esto en lo que me metiste!

Vamos, vamos, Vegeta, no tienes que molestarte… es muy simple de explicar —y el Saiyajin de peinado alborotado aclaró con voz calmada, sonriendo como es su costumbre ante la falta de tolerancia de su "coterráneo"—. Si las cosas se hubieran presentado como tú deseabas que fueran desde que eras un niño, nunca me habrías conocido… —observó con tranquilidad—… porque no hubieras tenido la necesidad de llegar a la Tierra dado que habrías matado a Freeza tú solo, y así no hubiera destruido Vegetasei…

El Príncipe pareció sorprenderse otra vez ante esa interpretación tan cierta. Eso era una verdad que su progenitor siempre le inculcó: la idea de que ellos, los Saiyajins, eran los más fuertes guerreros del Universo y su misión era dominar a todas las criaturas del cosmos, y que él, Vegeta, sería el Emperador del mismo. ¡Maldita haya sido la hora en la que su padre el Rey hizo tratos con esa lagartija despreciable! En menos de un año se había perdido todo desde que asumió la conciencia de las cosas, y tuvo que soportar, a su tierna infancia, una vida de servicio a las órdenes del repugnante engendro. Gokú continuó con su explicación después de concederle una fracción de segundo para que asimilara el alcance de los sucesos.

Y, por lógica, tampoco hubieras conocido a Bulma dado que la Tierra en realidad no tenía ninguna relevancia para ti y tu imperio —le puntualizó serenamente—. Disfruta tu deseo y… Feliz Navidad —y se dispuso a teletransportarse.

… espera un momento, Kakarotto —Vegeta se quedó anonadado por ese último comentario, más le detuvo la mano a tiempo de permitir que se marchara—. ¿Eso significa que… que yo te he ganado?

Bueno, sí, ganaste a tu manera, pues nunca nos habríamos enfrentado —el aludido le sonrió con sinceridad, volviendo a encogerse de hombros—. Ahora voy a ocupar el segundo deseo para que todos en la Tierra te olviden… menos yo, claro.

Oye… ¿por qué vas a hacer eso? —le espetó bruscamente, atajándole una vez más de la muñeca.

Vegeta… no querrás hacer sentir mal a Bulma si no vuelves, y tal vez tu padre y los otros Saiyajins no aceptarían a Trunks como descendiente del gran Rey de Vegetasei dado que no es un Saiyajin puro —Gokú le habló con seriedad sin perder la docilidad, un poco sorprendido de que el Príncipe no hubiera entendido la intención del segundo deseo—. Si tú hubieras llegado a Monarca en nuestro planeta natal ellos no serían parte de tu vida… tal vez Bulma se hubiera casado con Yamcha, y tal vez Trunks no hubiera nacido o sería diferente… —pareció meditar en esos sucesos, los que pudieron haber ocurrido de no haber sido por la llegada de Raditz y los otros Saiyajins a la Tierra—. Bueno, pero yo quise regalarte el deseo que tenías de ser Rey y Emperador Supremo del Universo —volvió a sonreírle palmeándole un hombro para reconfortarlo, aunque está vez lo hizo con timidez—. Creo que es lo menos que podía hacer por ti, amigo mío.

Kakarotto, eres un… —le dijo con dureza su interlocutor, soltándole un manotazo con brusquedad y apartándose de él para apoyarse en una pared cercana.

Muchos pensamientos dieron vueltas en su mente. Bulma… Trunks… ¿Acaso el trono de Vegetasei y el control del Universo valían más que su familia? No, a ellos no podía perderlos nunca, ellos ahora eran su mundo, era los únicos seres en el cosmos por los que daría su propia vida sin pensar más que en su bienestar, en su seguridad, en su integridad… ¿desde cuando había cambiado tanto? Antes le importaba muy poco asesinar a alguien porque matar le complacía en grado máximo, pero, ahora… El deseo que acarició desde pequeño, la ilusión y la dicha de ser Emperador Supremo ya no llenaba sus expectativas si significaba renunciar a la maravillosa mujer que le había dado la satisfacción de tener un heredero… aunque a veces ambos lo sacaran de sus casillas. Y eso, si bien no lo entendía del todo y le costaba un mar admitirlo, es lo que se conoce como amor.

¿Acaso te sucede algo, Vegeta? —le preguntó Gokú con extrañeza al verlo tan abatido—. ¿No estás contento con ser ya el Rey de Vegetasei y el Emperador Supremo del Universo?

Kakarotto… —el aludido susurró muy bajito, e inmediatamente le palpitó la vena en la sien, como si estuviera a punto de explotar—… ¿Así que creíste que te librarías de mí dejándome en este lugar de mierda? —le gritó muy alto, tan alto que hasta hizo eco con los muros de la otra torre—. ¡Estás equivocado, sabandija inmunda, ya que no deseo nada más que estar con Bulma y Trunks! —exclamó con ira contenida, liberando el _Ki_ de SS—. ¡No pienso dejarle el camino libre a ese gusano arrastrado de… como quiera que se llame! —bufó con rabia mientras abría y cerraba los puños tratando de controlarse—. ¡Y larguémonos de este maldito lugar, al cabo que ya se lo llevó la #$%&*+…!

OK., OK., pero no te alteres así, por favor —Gokú cerró los ojos ante la magnitud de los alaridos, y por un segundo se sintió atemorizado por lo que pudiera pasar. Inmediatamente, ya sin pensarlo tanto, lo tomó del hombro y se teletransportaron de regreso a la Tierra.

Se encontraban nuevamente frente a Shenlong.

Bien, ¿cuál es su segundo deseo? —preguntó el dragón con su gravedad acostumbrada, mostrándose imperturbable como siempre—. ¿No van a pedir su segundo deseo?

¡Claro que sí, Shenlong! —le respondió Gokú como si nada raro hubiera sucedido—. Deseamos que las cosas sigan siendo igual que antes de irnos.

Eso es fácil —dijo el ser celestial en tono solemne y grave—. Su deseo es concedido ahora —y sus grandes ojos rojos centellaron por unos segundos—. Ahora, me voy.

El dios Dragón desapareció entre un rayo de luz, y las esferas salieron disparadas en varias direcciones.

¡Gracias, Shenlong! —Gokú se despidió agitando la mano en lo que el ser mágico se esfumaba—. ¡Te veré otro día!

En cuanto habían llegado, Vegeta se fue a sentar sobre una roca un tanto alejada, sin fijarse en nada, meditando con el rostro apoyado en sus manos. "Ese miserable de Kakarotto…", se había sentido dichoso por unos minutos, tal vez horas, rodeado de todos los Saiyajins, de todos sus súbditos, siendo reconocido como el conquistador del Universo; pero, en realidad, aunque seguía comportándose como un auténtico necio a pesar del paso del tiempo, él sabía que, muy en el fondo, al único Saiyajin que podía considerar su amigo de verdad era precisamente ese que lo había forzado a llegar más allá de sus límites… sin Kakarotto no hubiera dado lo mejor de sí, así como no conocería la felicidad indiscutible sin Bulma ni Trunks.

Oye, Vegeta —Gokú se acercó a su posición y le habló con bastante timidez—, aquí te dejó la cuenta que me dio Uranai Baba… Sé que a Bulma no le costará mucho este servicio —y le extendió un papel, sonriéndole con su ingenuidad característica.

¿Y esto qué es? —el Príncipe lo miró intrigado sin tomar el papel… ¿una cuenta? ¿Qué diablos era una cuenta?

Es el pago para Uranai Baba, por el favor que me hizo de buscar las Esferas del Dragón —se explicó con simpleza encogiéndose un poco de hombros. Para él no estaba nada mal, y era lo justo por los servicios de la hechicera—. Yo no tengo suficiente dinero para cubrirlo… tú sabes… —agregó un tanto apenado, carcajeándose por lo bajo—. Pero seguro que Bulma me prestará ya fue para tu regalo, y creó que no escatimará dinero en algo que sea para ti… O tal vez la señora Briefs quiera pagarlo, ella te aprecia mucho, mucho, mucho —puntualizó al final.

El hosco Saiyajin arrancó la dichosa factura de las manos de su némesis sin mucha delicadeza, y leyó lo que en ella estaba escrito: "Vale para un servicio completo de belleza en…" Parpadeó de incredulidad, ¿acaso la arcaica bruja quería un servicio de belleza para… para qué le serviría? Eso era un chiste de mal gusto.

Kakarotto… —susurró Vegeta arrugando el papel y lanzándolo lejos—… ¡vete a la mierda! —le espetó hastiado sin levantarse de su posición, desviando el rostro para darle a entender que lo dejara solo.

Sí, Vegeta, lo que tú digas —más Gokú respondió con amabilidad—. Ya me voy porque tengo que buscar el regalo para Goten y después regresar por ellos a _Capsule_… Milk ha de estar furiosa —anunció con algo de preocupación, y posteriormente se inclinó un poco para palmearle un hombro a su "amigo" y así transmitirle algo de paz, que bien que la necesitaba—. Feliz Navidad —concluyó antes de teletransportarse.

Bastante más tarde, ya cerca de las dos de la mañana, el Príncipe Vegeta se presentó en _Capsule_ y suspiró tranquilo. Al fin los gorrones se habían largado y todo estaba en orden, tal y como le gustaba. Ascendió sigilosamente por las escaleras que conducían al piso superior, sospechando que Bulma ya resoplaba babeando las almohadas, o tal vez seguiría esperando por su llegada. No quiso entrar por la ventana de su habitación para no hacer demasiado ruido. Y antes de subir, al pasar por la sala, se fijó que debajo del árbol ya había grandes cajas de regalos, y varias eran para él. Sonrió sutilmente y se encaminó primero al cuarto de Trunks. Abrió la puerta con lentitud para no despertarlo.

Papá… ¿eres tú? Qué bueno que ya llegaste —el pequeño murmuró amodorrado… no se había dormido del todo para sentirlo llegar.

Mocoso del demonio… ya deberías estar roncando —le espetó en voz baja, aunque su subconsciente se sintió agradecido porque su hijo se preocupara por él.

Quería verte antes de eso —dijo el chiquillo al momento de bostezar grandemente… los ojos se le cerraban—. Feliz Navidad, papá —le sonrió un poco para posteriormente soltar un sonoro resuello.

Igualmente, Trunks… hijo —el Saiyajin disimuló un suspiro de alivio y complacencia al ver a su hijo dormir como un angelito, y cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado.

Entró cuidadosamente a su cuarto y encontró las lámparas de mesa encendidas, aunque con una muy tenue luz, y a una soñolienta Bulma tapada hasta el cuello.

¡Vaya —ella bostezó levemente al verlo—, pensé que no llegarías a dormir! —y se frotó suavemente los ojitos azules para desperezarse del todo—. Y, dime una cosa, Vegeta —se enderezó un poco en el colchón sin descubrirse, en tanto su marido, sin acercarse al lecho nupcial, botaba las botas en un rincón, incluyendo el pantalón y el suéter… al Príncipe le gusta dormir en poca ropa —, ¿el regalo de Gokú fue mejor que lo que voy a regalarte esta noche? —preguntó con curiosidad renovada.

Mmm… si no sé que vas a regalarme… —masculló parcamente sin animarse a acostarse a su lado—… no puedo decirte si es mejor o peor que el regalo de ese idiota.

Entonces dame tu sincera opinión sobre esto —dijo sugerentemente la dama, descubriéndose al momento de levantarse de la cama y mostrándose de cuerpo entero—. Es la lencería de moda… muy práctica para nuestras noches especiales, la compré por catálogo; y también aprendí el baile del vientre en mis clases de zumba —y le sonrió coquetamente contoneándose un poco más de lo acostumbrado—. ¿Qué me dices ahora? —le preguntó ansiosamente.

El hombre de cabellera levantada disimulo su mejor sonrisa de excitado, aparentando no sorprenderse por nada… con las ganas que traía desde la mañana.

Bueno… —dijo Vegeta cruzándose de brazos, conservando la calma y hablando con parsimonia—… puedo decirte que el regalo de Kakarotto no estuvo nada mal… —Bulma pareció contrariada y su semblante se torció un poco molesto… no podía creer eso—… para ser de él —agregó, y está vez su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y seductora, demostrando que estaba más que complacido con el presente de su mujer, a la cual tomó prontamente entre sus brazos llevándola con él a la cama—. Pero, para pasar una buena Navidad… nada se compara con esto, Bulma.

¡Oh, Vegeta, muy feliz Navidad! —dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, regalándole también un beso apasionado.

El Príncipe Saiyajin prefirió dejar para el siguiente día lo sucedido con su némesis y el costo del famoso "regalito", y se dispuso a disfrutar su obsequio de "noche buena" con quien le gustaba disfrutar.

_Nota: Gracias por leer y de verdad espero haya sido de su agrado. Esta vez quise resaltar un poco ese yo interno que no es muy conocido del Príncipe Vegeta… bueno, es conocido pero no muy visto. Y quise que Gokú actuara como su conciencia, dándole a elegir entre lo que fuera su existencia si las cosas pasadas no se hubieran desarrollado de la forma en que todos conocemos, y hubiera llegado a ser el Rey de Vegetasei. No tendría a esa familia por la que dio su vida. En esta época tan especial hay que dar realce a los valores verdaderos, como la amistad y el amor, por encima de esos deseos vanos, como la riqueza y el poder terrenal. Felices fiestas a todos y sigan divirtiéndose por estos foros, con buenas e interesantes lecturas._

_P.D. Algunos diálogos los tomé prestados de divertidas series y varios comerciales que se transmitieron aquí en mi país, adaptándolos a la forma de ser de los personajes y tratando de no caer en el OoC. ¡Ah, y el secreto del Príncipe es su temor a las lombrices… XD! Saludos._


End file.
